Naruto of the Insane
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto was talking with someone. Someone no one else could see or hear. Do you know who this person is? This person is Naruto. No, Naruto is not insane. He truly has another him inside, just like everyone else. What will people do when they discover this other part? Will they except him, or lock both of them up. Strong! Naruto Rated for cussing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was laying on the ground in a dark alley. To anyone looking he seemed either unconscious or dead. That isn't true though. Naruto was talking with someone. Someone no one else could see or hear. Do you know who this person is? This person is Naruto. No, Naruto is not insane. He truly has another him inside, just like everyone else. The only difference is that they're on friendly terms. How? Well, that's a story for another time.

**"Why not just kill them? They deserve it for what they did to us. No one can harm Uzumaki Naruto and get away with it! Besides, Jiji will just kill him anyways! I just wanna see this fucker's blood!"**

"No Naruto, that won't work. Jiji will get mad at us for killing. Remember last time? Jiji put us in that white room for a week. I don't like the white room." Naruto said with a whimper.

**"Then just hide the fucking body Naruto! If Jiji doesn't have proof it was us, he can't blame us! Does that work? Besides, you can even try out our new jutsu! You know, that tornado one!"**

"... that's true... okay! So, should I just attack them from behind?"

**"What? No fucking way! I wanna see that shit-ball's face twisted in agony! I know you do too!"**

"But Naruto, you know I try to control it! Even though we're both us, we're different Naruto's! You're dark Naruto and I'm the outside world's Naruto! But, since you want us to see his face, I'll tap his shoulder before killing him. Okay?" Dark Naruto thought for a moment.

**"... fine. Just make sure to see his fucked up face clearly!"** The other Naruto smiled and nodded an okay. He turned around and looked outside of his little world and at a blank wall of some alleyway.

It was stained red from all the stuff the boy had dropped. The stuff being blood, guts, and other amazing-looking internal and vital body parts. He slowly stood up, ignoring the wonderful pain his was in and focused solely on the man in front of him. The man had long green hair with gold beads in it. He had a green shirt and white pants with a red sash. On his feet were black combat boots. Naruto smiled. This was the man who had attacked him both on the outside and internally for the past three weeks. That's how long it took Naruto to convince Naruto to kill the man.

Well, now Naruto will have his wish.

Naruto walked up to the man, stopping right behind him and lifting up his arm. Raising a finger just a little bit until it was straight, Naruto moved his finger forwards before pulling it back. This happened three times. And yet, the man still didn't make a move to turn and face the young boy.

Naruto smiled sweetly to himself before controlling the air around the green haired man, forcing him off the ground and slowly turning him to face Naruto and his smile.

"Do you like the wind? I do. It's my friend! The wind does what I want it to do without resisting! Just like a good friend should do! I also do what the wind wants me to do! Do you want to know what it does? It lifts me up into the sky and spins me around! Do you want to try? I promise it's fun!" Naruto said, joy filing his voice as he talked about his friend. The man just scowled.

"No way demon. I don't give a fuck what you think ass hole. Let me fucking go already, bitch." He said. Naruto tisked and shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't have made fun of the wind. Now it really wants to play, and not very nicely. Sorry mister, but I'm not gonna help you." Then Naruto smiled happily. "Have fun!" He said as the man was lifted up into the sky by the wind. He started circling at high speeds and every time it looked like he would be sent out of the vortex of wind, it seemed as though he was just hit back in. There was probably a barrier of wind on the outside as well.

Just a few seconds after the man was sent into the wind he began to look as though he was being torn apart. And he was. It started with his clothing. Then it went to the skin, letting out blood at the same time. After that was the shredded flesh that was actually able to get past the outer wind barrier and fall down around Naruto. Naruto smiled and began to sing.

_Do you hear the wind,_

_Blowing thru the air,_

_Dance 'round the big tall trees,_

_Singing pleasant songs._

_Warm and soft,_

_Filled with love,_

_Colors floating thru._

_Drifting in the wind._

This is the scene Hiruzen walked in on. He was drawn to the area when his glass for sake chipped and he went to look into his crystal ball. He saw Naruto being attacked by a much older man and rushed to the alleyway he saw them in.

What he saw both angered him and saddened him. Anger at both the man for attaching his might-as-well-be grandson and anger at the boy for losing control of his actions.

He was sad because this is what Naruto had become. A little 5 year old that could kill a man because of his control over wind. One that laughs while he dances and sings in a rain of the blood - 'the flesh - of another man, another human being. His sadness only grew as he heard what Naruto said as he talked to himself.

"Naruto, did that look cool? His expression was amazing! And this is just beautiful! Ah, the color red is so Amazing! And his skin just adds more of a variety and contrast that enhances the red!" Naruto lifted his face to the sky and just let the red drop onto him. He looked completely at peace. And that, to the old Sarutobi, was saddening. It was also scary to see that in such a cheerful little boy.

"I'm going to sleep Naruto. If you want, you can take control. Just don't tire us out too much." Hiruzen blinked as the boy feel sleep a moment later before waking up again in the same amount of time.

"Damnit," a small bit deeper voice came from the blond. "Naruto didn't even get us to our fucking home! Now I'm making me do it... ugh, I'm so fucking annoying sometimes!" Naruto said to himself as he walked in the direction of his apartment. Hiruzen blinked a few times, processing what he just saw. At the time the only thing the professor thought was 'what the fuck just happened'

* * *

"So, you're saying that the demon killed a civilian, has developed multi personalities, has immense control over wind and loves the sight of human blood and flesh. Why do you still let him stay in the village? Send him to our rehabilitation center already! Unless you want more people dead!" One person from the civilian council said. Others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sarutobi, you must either send him to the center or with me. It's your choice." Said Danzo, thinking the old Hokage would rather have the blond jinchuriki with him in the outside world than underground with no contact to anyone. Sadly for him, he was greatly mistaken.

"The mental ward it is then! I'll go tell Naruto-kun and prepare him. Meeting dismissed." He said, walking out of the room. The rest of the council blinked at him confused before continuing on with their normal lives.

Here we find Sarutobi just outside of the young boys door, trying to figure out how to break the news that he would be staying at a mental institute for a while. Deciding to be blunt about it, he entered the home.

"Naru-chan! Can I talk to you?" The old Sarutobi said as he took off his shoes.

"Sure Jiji, give me a moment!" A voice called out, but it was deeper than Naruto's normal one. This was a fact that he almost didn't notice. If he didn't know the different personalities within Naruto, he would have just dismissed it completely. This time he didn't.

"Who are you? You aren't Naruto!" There was silence for a moment before the 'false' Naruto started talking.

"Sorry Jiji, but I think you're losing your mind. I am Naruto." Naruto appeared from around the corner looking innocent and confused. It almost convinced the old Sarutobi that this was the Naruto he was used to.

Until he stopped himself from thinking that thought.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but I will not let you take over Naruto-kun." He flicked his finger and an ANBU officer came down, striking Naruto at the back of his neck and effectively knocking him out cold.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll make you all better." Hiruzen promised as he carried the boy thru the streets of Konoha and into their mostly underground building. "No matter what."

* * *

Naruto found himselves in the a large white room. It was just as hated as the normal one they go to, but it was different.

**"That Fucking bastard! Stupid Jiji. When the hell did he find out?"**

"He might have seen us doing stuff with that person and the nice wind… do you remember if I was talking out loud or thinking like normal during our conversation." Dark Naruto paused for a moment.

**"I think you might have been talking out loud… God Fucking Damn it. Now we're gonna be stuck in that white room again!"**

"NANI?! But the wind in there is so mean!"

**"Sorry Naruto, but we just have to deal with it."**

"Darn it… oh well! Just have to be happy!"

While this conversation was going on and the normal outside world Naruto was in control he didn't notice that he was being watched. He knew that he was talking out loud though.

"Haaaahh," Naruto yawned "I'm kinda tired Naruto. You wanna take over while I sleep?" After getting confirmation from his other self, Naruto sat down and fell asleep.

The next moment he got up.

"Fuck it all. My body's also tired! Naruto should have just went to sleep in the fucking bed! I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes! And I was right, the wind in here is fucking mean damn it." Naruto looked around the room and saw a almost completely hidden camera on the ceiling.

"Hey! Fuckers! I know you're watching this fucking channel! How about you fucking faggots get the hell in here and explain your shitty selves!" He shouted at the camera. The people watching were appalled by what he said. "Don't make me break this shitty holding room! Come on assholes!" The 'assholes' didn't move from their spots, but they did record what he said so that they could report it to the Hokage.

"Fine you bitches. Say bu'bye to to this fuckroom you shitheads!" He yelled before sending out unbelievable amounts of energy in all directions and actually bending the walls. The increasing energy slowed for a moment and they thought that was all the kid had - though that 'all' was a whole lot. As it would turn out, he was only getting started because the moment after that hope-filled though passed through their minds, the walls blew off completely.

One person swore under their breath before barking out orders.

"You, go tell the Hokage. You, make sure all the other occupants are still in their holding chambers. Everyone else, come with me." He commanded before following the path of destruction caused by a seven year old.

* * *

_"What do you mean Naruto broke out of his holding chamber?! He's five years old and had people watching his every move!_ ARE YOU JUST THAT INCOMPETENT?!" The poor shinobi that was sent to tell the Hokage was shivering in fear of seeing such a powerful man that was normally on his side turn his rage against him.

"A-a te-team of u-u-us were s-sent t-to b-br-bring him b-back, b-b-b-but w-we-we m-might ne-need h-he-help-p."

"_Fine_." Hiruzen hissed out before vanishing at high speeds, sprinting to the holding chambers.

When he got there, what he was was… surprised to say the least.

"Fucking fatasses. Where the hell was the fun with fighting such bitchy little weaklings." There was Naruto in the air and a collection of fallen chunin underneath him. Sarutobi gasped, drawing Naruto's attention. "Oh, hey Jiji! The little fuckers wouldn't talk to me so I had to get out of there. It's too fucking quiet. Plus, the wind's a bitch. Hey! Can I get a different cell? Wait, it's impossible to put me in the old one, isn't it?" He started laughing hysterically. "Hah, I fucking destroyed ahhh that shithole! Haha! Anyways Jiji, wanna fly? It's so fun!" Naruto asked truly excited about flying around with his Jiji. Sarutobi was cautious at first before deciding he should. Don't get me wrong, we was still cautious because he didn't trust this Naruto but this Naruto was acting playful for the moment and still had the normal Naruto body. He just couldn't keep his guard up.

The old man's robes waved a little in the wind that was catching them before his entire body was lifted up into the air.

"Thank you! Now, you can bring us where ever you want. I've held you here long enough." Naruto said to the wind. The wind seemed to warm up in happiness before shooting off around the sky. Naruto lay down - completely trusting the wind - and seemed to fall asleep. Hiruzen was too absorbed in the experience of flying to notice the switch between Narutos. The 'outside' Naruto looked around and saw the old man relaxing. He smiled before truly falling asleep.

* * *

How was it? Tell me if you want Naruto to act more insane then that (remember that he isn't actually insane, he just seems like it.

Remember to vote on my poll!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Aren't you so happy? My dad finally fixed to computer and I rushed to get this out on the first. Did I do good? Do I get a cookie?

Anyways, I've actually been depressed lately (Jade, if you're reading this, sorry I didn't tell you.) I'm not gonna tell you why because you probably don't care, but I just hope it doesn't effect my writing. Well, I hope you like the story!

* * *

Chap. 2

And he woke up in a completely white cell. With mean wind. And nothing to do.

"Hey, can I have crayons? Or puzzle? Something to do! Please?" Outside Naruto said out loud, hoping someone was monitoring his room. "I promise I won't hurt whoever brings it!"

It was silent for a moment. Naruto was about to call out again before the door opened. A person with a dog mask walked into the room with a small box in his hands. Crayons. Naruto jumped up and whooped happily before running over to the masked person. He opened his hand expectantly. The masked person obliged to the silent command and walked out. Naruto giggled while he opened his present. A full set.

Naruto took out the blue and started doodling on a small section of the white wall.

He drew a swirl. Wind?

A tan stick person with yellow hair. Naruto.

Another tanned stick figure with yellow hair. Another Naruto?

A blue oval thing. Water?

And a cage. A very dark cage with no light inside.

The people watching his cell panicked just a little. To their relief there was no fox creature, but that just made them all the more suspicious of the second Naruto. Then Naruto moved to a different section of the wall.

The rest of his drawing revolved around wind, trees, flowers, and Naruto. Some with two, some with one and some without. The watchers didn't panic again and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The next day? Not so much.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO'S IN THE MENTAL WARD?!" Jiraiya shouted at his sensei. He had gotten a letter two days ago saying to come back to the village immediately or risk becoming a missing nin. Now, while Jiraiya knew his old teacher wouldn't actually do something like that, he knew matters were serious and rushed back. He expected a lot of things. Hiruzen dying, Orochimaru being spotted, Tsunade doing something insane and blaming it on the village, heck, he even expected someone had risen from the dead and was next to impossible to kill so he had to seal them away. He didn't expect to hear that his god son was deemed unstable and sent to the place where ninja that lived through the wars but broke under the pressure went. He definitely didn't expect that he was being called in to put seals in the room to suppress the young boys chakra.

"Exactly that. He killed a villager and I had the poor sense to tell that thrice damned council about it. Now he had injured many of our chunin before I got there and calmed him down. He also has another personality inside of him - not the kyuubi from what I can't tell - and that other self is more violent and... inappropriate then the one I'm use to. His voice is also a little deeper - though you can only tell if you're looking for it." Jiraiya was quiet for a short time before saying-

"Why do I have to seal his chakra?"

"The way he broke out of the first room was by increasing the amount of pressure on the walls."

"And you know what happens when an Uzumaki's chakra is suppressed for long periods of time, right?" Hiruzen smirked.

"Yep, I know." The world was in for some hell.

"Uzumaki-san, a person is coming into the room to draw with you. Is that okay?" A man said through a speaker on the ceiling. Naruto looked at it for a moment before answering with a yes. The white door opened and a man with spiky white hair in mostly red walked into the room.

"Hello Naruto-kun! I'm tired of drawing by my self, so do you want to learn how to draw with me? I'm pretty good and can teach you a few things!" The man said. Naruto's eyes lit up and he dragged the man over to one of his walls.

"Look at this one! Is it good?" He asked, sounding oh so proud of himself. And for good reason. For a boy his age and with absolutely no training, it was amazing. It was a self portrait. Naruto's hair was spiked like normal with only a little bit of problems and there was even some shading put it there. His eyes - though uneven - had lots of detail and he only went out of the lines a few times. His skin color was mostly pink with some orange mixed in and the face was the basic structure, if a little lumpy. It truly was impressive.

However, the man decided to move on after just a glance. People in the security room began to panic as they saw Naruto 'darken', as they had taken to calling it.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto, his voice holding a sharper edge to it than before. Sadly for the man, he didn't notice the difference as he moved to one of the corners of the rooms. He got out his paint brush and ink just before a hand clasped onto his cloak. Naruto was gripping hard. Very hard.

"Don't overlook our drawing old man. We're going to kill you if you do that again." He said. The man smiled, not that Naruto could see it.

"Of course. I was just planning what I should show you next is all." He said, the smile filling his voice. He unscrewed the lid to his ink before dipping the tip of his brush into it. Lifting it to the wall, he began making little lines and spirals that - to Naruto - looked like nonsense, but the ninja in the observation room knew what was happening and they were happy about it. Not that he was using chakra in the first place. Of course, they didn't know that now did they.

"Oh," Naruto's voice went back to it's normal softness. "What are you going to teach me?"

"Do you see these lines?" He said. Naruto nodded even though he was obviously confused. "Think you can copy them?" He asked, sounding confident that Naruto couldn't. This was something Naruto took offence to.

"Definitely!" He said, grabbing the brush and ink from the old man and running over to the center of the floor, looking up every so often as he drew the lines.

"My name's Jiraiya, by the way." He said. Naruto didn't pause in his work as he answered.

"Hi. I'm gonna get this, you know."

"Sure, kid, sure you are.

"Naruto, we're sending someone in. Is that okay?" Said the current guard on duty.

"Sure! Does he wanna see my drawing?" The little boy asked.

"How about you ask him?" The door opened and in walked a person wearing blue with a little pack on his him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm just here to put some medicine into your system. If you don't think you can handle it, just tell me." He said, all with a kind smile which the boy returned.

"I'll be fine!" The man opened his pouch and took out a little syringe. Naruto - walking to his bed - didn't see what it was until too late. The man was already right next to him by the time he saw the little liquid filled cylinder.

And he screamed. It was a scream of pure terror. The man backed away.

But it was too late.

Naruto screamed for the wind to come help him as ninja sprinted to the room.

But it was too late.

Naruto, sitting at the far end of his bed, panicked. He cornered himself between the wall and his sheets, hiding from the man. The same man that had backed up against the wall. The men were just down the hallway.

But it was too late.

Naruto jumped forwards like any cornered animal will do. On pure instinct, he jumped at the neck with his hands positioned for the heart. The ninja busted open the door.

But it was too late.

* * *

It's also really short, huh... sorry bout that.

Well, did I do good?

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


End file.
